Earl and Fairy
by Queentha-chan
Summary: Miku the young and beautiful fairy princess has been dreaming about a prince, but she never known him and seen him for years this story is Teito x Miku x Len so what will happen if she meets a dracula, even though its Len? many months later Teito Klein comes with his friends and Miku knows Teito. if Miku picked Teito she will lose Len and if she picked Len she will lose Teito?
1. Chapter 1

Earl and Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and Hakushaku to Yousei!**

Chapter 1: a fairy princess and an earl

"**I will be your best friend Mikuo!" a girl with teal colored hair said with a big smile "thank you, Miku." Someone with a prince clothes and has a same teal colored hair replied with a smile too.**

"That dream again," said a princess with a teal colored hair said with sleepy eyes as she sat at her bed. Then Rin a maid with pure blond colored hair and aqua colored eyes come "Mi-chan! I brought some foods!" Miku rise up from her bed and say "What do I have to do, Rin? Today is the day I will see the prince who is my fiancée!" Rin let Miku sat at her lap and talk to her "Mi-chan, I wish I was you a princess that save her precious country." Miku cried and hugged Rin as she starts to cry louder and louder. "Rin! Bad news! The king is searching for you and Miku!" said Rui a friend of Miku and Rin she is a maid too, Rin and Miku start to change their clothes and get ready for the meeting with Miku's fiancée. As Miku looked shocked when she sees the man standing beside her father "It isn't true, he is the boy in my dreams?" as he moved his eye to Miku and see her with a smile.

**A/N: the next chapter is about to be LenXMiku so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miku felt some tears falling through her cheeks as the teal haired boy starts to walk forth to Miku as he said "Miku, long time not seeing me?" Miku answered him "Who are you?" Mikuo laughed "hahaha! Miku it's me! Mikuo! Your fiancée remember?" and then Miku felt someone is watching her again like when she wake up from her bed and someone is saying to tell her something at the garden and she ask permission to go to the garden and the king said yes as she run so fast to the garden and meet someone who looked like the male version Rin with a little ponytail at his back hair and a cerulean blue eyes with a light blue jacket, white shirt ,a black colored tie and pair of black jeans and beside him a young man his age standing with black hair and honey colored eye and black jacket, a white shirt, a black colored tie, and a pair of black pants. Miku asked him "who are you and that man beside you? You seemed to be looking at me this whole time?" the man answered "yes I do I always looked at you, Princess of The Fairies Miku Hatsune, I am Earl Len Kagamine, call me Len and beside me is my servant Rei Kagene." "At your service Princess Miku, my name is Rei Kagene." Rei said with a bow. Miku watch Earl Len as he kissed her hand, Rei keep smiling and stay silent, the sky become dark and Miku said farewell to them as she walk to her bedroom and saw Rin's face sad Miku asked "what's wrong Rin? Your face is so sad." Rin cried at Miku's chest as she answered "Mi-chan, did you talk to the two men that comes to the garden?" Miku starts to be puzzled 'what is happening?' and Miku answer it with so much questions at her mind "yes, what is the problem Rin?"Rin keep trying to wipe her tears away and answer "Don't talk to them again, Mi-chan!" Miku keep ask her "why? Earl Len and Rei seem to be nice." Rin answer it with a sad tone "Mi-chan Earl Len and Rei aren't their real names they are Prince of The Draculas Len Kagamine! And his servant Rei Kagene!" Miku cried herself too. And Miku h_e_lped Rin go back to her room. After helping Rin she go back to her room and changed her dress into her nightdress the low cut nightdress with the silk fabric every layer in her nightdress and she hear a knocking sound. It was Len who was waiting for her at the trees with his shirt and black tie he jumped from the tree to her room. As he opened his black tie and sit to her bed and asked her to come to the bed as she walk to her bed and Len pushed her until she is trapped below Len. He slowly moved his body down until their lips are centimetres apart and Len lowered his lips to hers, and Miku moaned, unable to help her reactions to his taste. Their teeth banged and scraped, their tongues dancing together as they kissed, tasting each other's flavor and saliva. Miku enjoyed the kiss, her eyelids fluttering closed as Len licked the mixed saliva that trails at Miku's chin and Len's hands touch the bottom of Miku's nightdress and discarded Miku's nightdress as she undid Len's shirt buttons and Len throw it away to the floor and he did the claps of her corset and let his cool fingers brushed her bare shoulders further down to her waists and exposing her breasts. As he undid his pants buttons and swiftly threw it away to the floor same as his black boxers as he said "I've liked you since you were 13" as his lips touch hers again and Miku felt something stir in her stomach, a strange feeling that made her feel needy…excited, in fact. Len's hands wandered down, to her panties, and quickly tugged it off so that she was completely exposed to him, just like he was. He broke the kiss to take a look at her "you're beautiful" he murmured, nuzzling into the curve of her neck. His mouth slid down her body to the tip of her left breast, and when he began to suckle on it teasingly she heard herself gasp. It felt good, the way his tongue licked and swirled, and she fisted her fingers in his blond hair as she undid Len's ponytail. His fingers slid down too to the warm core of her body, and she stiffened as she felt him slowly place one finger inside. "Let's continue tomorrow night okay Miku?" Len asked "okay, Len." Miku answered. As Len put his clothes on and jumped to the window and say goodbye to her. For Miku Len was so familiar with someone even though he looked a lot like Rin but she ever heard that name before Prince Len Kagamine… the handsome prince from her kingdom's enemy, the Draculas and the Vampires are the fairies and the mermaid's enemy. As she asleep in her dream there's a young boy with a little ponytail who look like Len and beside him a young boy his age who looked like Rei and in the opposite side there are Miku and Rin they were talking about Miku's fiancée and Miku's future to be a queen. And Miku woke up and see the clock it's already 10:00 A.M as Rin standing beside Miku and say "good morning Mi-chan!" Miku just fall down from her bed as Rin panicked and Mikuo come to Miku's room with his panic face because the bleeding from her fall. 'huh, what a useless family…" Miku think and changed her clothes as she goes to her changing room and run to the garden again. "Again Rei what are you doing?" Miku heard a familiar voice and another familiar voice answered "I am sorry my lord." And Miku saw Len and Rei talking with their own business "ah, Miku." Len said with a playful tone as Rei fix his clothes and Miku keep looked at Len's cheeks that filled with the pure garden dew and water. "Len, I thought I was wrong about going here?" "I almost call you to your room? How do you come here?" Len asked her "I was hearing a piano sound that brings me to the garden!" Miku didn't want Len to go away from her "I wish you will accept this feeling to you" and Len gives her a teal colored invitation "what is this?" Miku asked Len "it's an invitation to a ball" Rei nodded and Len asks her to come with him as Miku nodded 'this will be my very first ball with Len, my heart is beating so fast…' Miku think.

**A/N: the next chapter will be ReiXRin so stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Len, may I change my clothes first?" Miku asked and Len nodded. Miku is walking gracefully at the corridor and change her clothes into a beautiful dress she remembered this clothes was given to her as a present to go to her first ball when she was 16 years old or older but she didn't remember who is the person that gave her this dress and she walks gracefully again to the garden, but she didn't noticed that Rin was watching her going with Len and she followed her to the masquerade ball where everyone wearing beautiful and fancy clothes and even masks. Miku had been asked more than 4 times with every prince who is coming to that ball but Len didn't give them any chance. "My Lord, it seems to be there is someone looking at us, no I mean her" Rei said with pointing his finger to Miku. "Rei, its Rin no one else I knew it because she told me to go and stay away from you guys, but Len he's familiar with someone who I ever known!" Len asked her to dance with him to make her happier as they danced perfectly at the dance hall. "Miku, close your eyes" Len whispered to Miku, "okay I will try my best" she answered. And Len lowered his lips to hers and their lips met as he swirled his tongue at her lips and made her parted her lips and let his tongue slid in to her mouth to explore it. As they broke the kiss and opened their eyes and a blush coming from Miku's cheeks and he kissed it, "Len! Stop it! I don't like anyone seeing us like this!" Miku shouted at Len's ears "Mi-chan how dare you doing this without me!" Rin said with a sad tone "I will serve you my lady I am Rei Kagene the servant of Earl Len Kagamine." Rei said with a cute Shota type guy smile Rin blushed "o…ok….okay um…. Rei I will d…..Dan….dance with you….." Rin said with her nervous face and her cute little blush. 'Though guy huh? His name and face looked like Rui a lot' Rin's minds are floating again and the music starts the two of them are enjoying it. As the clock strikes 12:00 P.M "I am sorry, Kagene-kun but we have to go home now…" Rin said "call me Rei please?" Rei disrobed Rin's talk "okay, Rei I have to go home to the palace with Mi-chan… and if you mind would you walk with me to the palace?" Rin asked with a huge blush on her face "okay, but if you call the princess with nicknames call me with that too." Rei said "okay Re-kun, let's go" Miku and Len nodded and they go back to palace garden. "Len, goodbye. And when we will see each other again?" Miku asked "every time you want me to, Miku" Len answered "goodbye boys!" Miku and Rin said to them "goodbye to Ri-chan" Rei said with a cute smile "bye Re-kun!" as Miku and Len watch them kissing and wave goodbye. At night Len and Miku were continuing what they did last night. Rin was herself with no one else as she heard a knocking sound from the windows it was Rei holding a bouquet of roses and a little box "Please Ri-chan I love you I will always be so marry me?" he said with giving Rin a bouquet full with red roses and white roses with the little box his opening there's a engagement ring with an aquamarine that has a light aqua color that is the same as her eye colors. "Re - kun? Seriously?" Rin asked Rei with a happy face "Ri-chan I am always serious!" Rei answered. "Re-kun I love you always!" Rin said "Me too, Ri-chan!" Rei reply her as they say the pure vow at the little chapel in the palace. And at the same time Miku was proposed too by Len and they run as fast as they can to the church and marry each other too. And they go back when the moon is almost gone and Miku slept at her bedroom again, Rin too and for the two boys they are going back to where they come. At Miku's dream she saw an adult with a teal hair like Mikuo and she was beside him in her adult version and she saw two boys and Rin crying sad. The two boys looked like Len and Rei. And Miku wake up from the dream again it was already 11:00 A.M and Rin was nowhere to find. She quickly changes her clothes and running so fast to garden. "I don't what to do to her, Rin. What would I do?" a familiar voice said "you know she likes you so much even that simple tiny word can affected her?" Rin's voice was there too "I even known that the princess is quite beautiful, my lord" another familiar voice answered and she runs again until the roses at the garden fly away like rain. "Look who is eavesdropping?" Len said with a scary smile that Miku could see a fang at his lips. "I am not eavesdropping, Len!" Miku looked at the garden and see Rin and Rei hugging, and Len drinking tea. "Mi-chan? Why are you here? I told Rui to stay with you?" Rin asked with a scary face that Miku could see a sprite at Rin's eyes, "I don't like being by myself….. Hiks…. Hiks… hiks… hiks…." Miku tell them with a cry on her face, and Len hugged her with a warmth smile and gentle eyes "I do believe that you will go with me…" Len said with a gentle tone. Miku wanted to cry more loudly but she can't she needs Len, Rin, And Rei for having a sad life like hers. As Rin hugged Rei and cried too. When they meet they are having a tea party but suddenly, Mikuo found them…..

**A/N: the next chapter is about Rui x Mikuo so stay tuned to Earl and Fairy chapter 4 okay? I am waiting!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: yay! I have made it to chapter 4! I am sorry for taking too long because I need one whole night to fix this! So enjoy the story!**

Normal POV

Mikuo watched Miku cried and she hugged Len, "Prince Mikuo-sama?" someone said a familiar voice, 'Just why Miku did betrayed me like that?' Mikuo think by himself he even doesn't notice that Rui was there "ah! Ghost! Get away from me!" Mikuo shouted. Rui just stay silent and wait for Mikuo being normal like before. "Who is there?" Miku asked from the garden "No one?" Len asked and Rin hugged Rei more tightly because she is too scared.

Len's POV

As always Rei and I are going to the garden waiting for Miku and Rin but I think today is time that I and Rei ask them to go with us before the war starts between the Dracula, Vampire, Fairies, and Mermaids. "Len!" Miku shouted "Hi, Miku!" I replied her shout.

Rei looked seriously panic when Rin fall down from the ground. I saw Miku twirling around with her dress and play with the roses at the garden. I come to her and make her shocked. "Kyaaaa! Help me!" she shout and then I have this feeling, I don't know what is this feeling between confused and happy, I have been confused from the beginning when we first met at the garden and happy because I am in love with her. I need you Miku!

Miku's POV

I was looking at Len his face was confused he touches my hair and kissed it. "Len, what is happening?" I asked him "nothing, Miku. Nothing important and you just continue your work whatever you do." Len answered. I don't like it his face he is so scared, scared of something. His skin changed into pale.

I want him to go with me to the royal infirmary! Something is wrong! "Len, let's go to the royal infirmary!" I said to him "okay" Len reply. Rin and Rei are nowhere to find.

And as I hold Len's hands so tight and run so fast. When we were at the royal infirmary there was Rin and Rei even Rui and Mikuo was there.

I don't know why and after I ask them I know what happened Rin was hugged by Rei and cried even Rui and Mikuo did that too. And I saw my father, the king of fairies lying sick. I cried and Len hugged me "Ssh… it's alright I'm here." Len whispered to me.

Mikuo's POV

Rui, a maid with a cheerful smile, I loved her… what? What did I said? Love her? No way! I loved Miku! I used to be but… "Prince Mikuo…" before Rui could talk I disturbed her "no honorific and the name Prince, please? Mikuo only!" I said that and Rui looked surprised. Maybe I liked her? Okay let the feelings to her flows and makes her feel it.

"Rui, you know my best friend Miku right?" I asked her with a bright smile "yes, I do Mikuo. What is it?" Rui asked "nothing, I just you know I liked you! I love you Rui!" I whispered at Rui's ears.

Rui blushed "I loved you too, Mikuo!" and there Rui whispered at my ears it tickle my ears to as I touch my ears and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so tired! Because of my project at a comic art school! I am so exhausted and forget about this fanfiction! So I relax and read this chapter peacefully!**

Normal POV

"Rui! Don't do that on purposely!" Mikuo said "Hm… did I say it on purpose?" Rui said.

"Look at those couples?" Miku said to Len, Rin, and Rei. "Perfect!" they all said.

And they sing a love song to them and they just keep together love-love mode.

"_La~ lala~ lalalala~ lala~ la~ lalala~ la~_" Miku singing her favorite childhood song called melt at the garden herself. The song was taught by Rin and Rui when Miku was having a crush with someone that she didn't remembered now.

"'Melt'" someone said it sadly. "Who's there?" Miku asked the person.

"It is just me, Miku! Len! I am one and only prince of the…" Len said "prince of the?" Miku asked him. "Nothing just remembering about the past and starts to be weird!" Len said.

"Why did you know 'Melt'? And I thought I was the girl who braked all of the promises that 'we' made" Miku said.

"Miku, what do you mean about 'we'?" Len said. "Len, I know your true identity! A Dracula, well I mean the Dracula prince!"Miku said angrily.

"Wow Miku where did you know the real me? I thought you were just an ordinary princess but I was wrong!" Len said that to Miku evilly and angrily.

"I… uh… I…" Miku was speechless after hearing that from Len. "I don't want to see you for a moment, Kagamine-san and please Kagamine-san, I mean Kagene-san too stay away from me and Rin!" Miku said when she cried and running faster than ever to her room.

"Kagamine-san, huh. Though you're the one I liked?" Len said to himself putting one of his hands to his pocket at his pants and the other to his face crying slowly.

Rin watched Miku cried and known that she was right.

"_Hora yo ake no Veeru no shita kyanderu no keshite kissu shite_" Rin singed a lullaby to Miku so she could sleep. "Rin?" Miku asked her "Yes? Just sleep now okay?" Rin answered "okay" before Miku slept.

Miku wake up and she didn't know it was her special day, the day before her farewell with Mikuo. 'Le… uh no! I mean Mikuo will go? So soon' Miku thought.

"Miku! Mikuo is! Mikuo is!" Rui shouted to her and Rui was panic.

"What is it Rui?" Miku asked Rui "Go to the garden immediately!" Rui said running with Miku to the garden.

"So? You're the boy that Miku likes huh? And you broke her heart!" Mikuo shouted to Len.

"Kh! So how do you feel when you act like Miku's hero?" Len said angrily and they fight until two of them bleeding.

And Miku just wanted to help 'who? Who is the one Len or Mikuo?' Miku asked and she felt her body moved by itself and helped Len.

And she realized that she loves Len. "Miku, why did you help me?" Len said with blood all over his body.

"…" Miku didn't answer his question and keep helping him. "Miku, I…" before Len could talk Miku puts her finger into Len's lips "Ssh… I don't need to know it and already know it I liked you too, Len!" Miku said and blushed.

"Mi-chan! There is someone who wants to talk to you! A prince! His name is Teito Klein! Do you know him?" Rin asked when Miku is blushing.

"Teito, did you mean Tiashe-sama?"Miku said cheerful "Miku, who is Tiashe?" Len asked her

"He is Raggs Kingdom prince, his name is Teito Klein and his real name is Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs." Miku said happily.

And then a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes comes to Miku and hugged her.

"Miku! Let me hug you!" the boy said 'Cih! Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean that you're her boyfriend' Len thought.

"Tiashe-sama it's been a while!" Miku said to the boy. "Call me Teito! I've always tell you I don't like Tiashe-sama!" Teito said to Miku "Teito-kun, did you forget about us?" said a man around 20 years with a brownish red hair and a brown colored eye. "Sorry, Castor-san and everyone!" Teito said.

"Teito! How dare you forget about me?" Said a main with short blond hair and a scratch on his face (A/N: In this story there's 2 Mikage: the bunny and the human!) "So sorry Mikage!" Teito said and Miku laughed.

"What is it, Miku?" Teito said "Ah, sorry Teito I am just happy you were happy with your friends and families" Miku said.

"Miku! Come here you little fairy princess!" Len said he hugged her and pulled her tightly.

"Len, what are you doing to me?" Miku asked her and let her hands holding Len's arms. "Sorry Miku!" Len said letting his arms open and letting Miku go.

"Weird" Miku said. "Miku, I want to talk to you. About the engagement, Mikuo said he refuses himself and changing it with me is it true?" Teito said to Miku "Oh, that one? It is true!" Mikuo said and Rui was helping him standing up. "Mikuo!" Teito said "Yo! Teito" Mikuo said.

"_Modoranai Aka No Kakera hiriishimete samayoi tsuzuketeku kimi ga utsu shidaseru soo hitomi no sagashi hatsu made, sagashiteta Ao No Kakera mune Ni afurete yuku kioku-nde kishimete hora uko koto nai ta mie WO" _Miku singed the song named 'Aka No Kakera' that Teito thought her.

"How about Raggs Requiem?" Teito asked her, and Miku nodded and she start singing "_Hoshi Ni yuki Ni kioku Ni kimi no ashiato sagasu dokka towa no yasuragi kokowa yume no tochuu de, _

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku michi Kara hakurete honomi WO tochiteku, _

_Hoshi Ni yuki Ni kioku Ni kimi no ashiato sagasu dokka towa no yasuragi kokowa yume no tochuu de_" Miku singed again.

"Wow! You remembered it!" Teito said to her "so want the second part?" Miku said "no, I just needed you!" Teito said hugging her.

"Miku! Get away from him!" Len said to her but Miku didn't hear him because of Teito's Zaiphon and Castor's dolls.

And when Len used his sword to Teito's head and slice it but it changed into a doll's body.

"Well, well, someone has been naughty, Labrador!" said someone at Len's back "That's not nice you know" someone else said at Len's back "So let's introduce ourselves, my name Castor." Castor said.

"My name is Labrador and nice meet you." Labrador said.

"And I am Len, Miku's best friend." Le said to them. "Where is she?" Len said to them.

"So her name is Miku? A nice name and she is with Teito-kun now." Castor said.

"Really? Then why are you two guarding this place?" Len asked them

"Is there any problem with this?" Labrador said and throwing some kind of blackish purple flower (A/N: at 07-ghost episode? I'm so lazy to watch it again!) To Len and he starts to get away from it.

"Well you could get away from Labrador easily but you can't get away from me easily." Castor said and Len look at his surroundings and saw many Castors and when he starts to slice one by one but all of them are dolls and Len get caught in the strings that Castor made.

"What are you going to do to Miku?" Len said "We didn't do anything to her but if you wanted to see her, you can't because she is talking to Teito-kun." Castor and Labrador said.

"Funny." Len said to them "Rei will help me!" Len said again. And they saw a honey colored flash as Len was free from the strings and start to pull a sword.

"Surrender or die?" Len said to them putting the tip of his sword to Castor and Labrador's neck.

"If you asked me where she is follow us." Labrador said with his dark eyes. "Okay, Rei put down all your weapons" Len said "Fine, my lord" Rei said putting his sword to its place.

"A~ A~~ AA~" a pink haired mermaid singed "Razette, let's go to Teito-kun's place." Castor said Razette nodded and they swim to the Royal Pool and found another garden there and Len was running when he saw Miku was kissed by Teito on the lips.

And Rei was running too because he saw Rin was kissed by Konatsu on the lips too. Castor was making dolls and Labrador was playing with flowers. There was Frau the blond haired, pervert and smoking bishop (A/N: Castor and Labrador was a bishop too.).

When Rei and Len was almost there, Hyuuga, Haruse and Kuroyuri was stopping them from running to the two girls. "We will never let you go from here" they said. As they put all of their powers into one big power and blew it to Len and Rei.

Rei put his sword into the power and keep it away from Len "My Lord now go!" Rei said to him before he gets rid from the big power.

"Rei!" Len shouted and Rei didn't answer. But he wants Len to go to Miku and Rin. "Where did you want to go?" Hyuuga said "For Ayanami-sama we will sacrificed our lives!" Kuroyuri said to him, "Kuroyuri-sama and I will punish you!" Haruse said.

And Len was trapped in Kuroyuri's Wars (A/N: the one that Kuroyuri use to trapped Teito at episode 20) while Miku was talking to Teito.

"Miku… Mi…ku… Miku!" Len said before he was complete trapped by Kuroyuri Wars. "Nice and sleep peacefully, young man." Kuroyuri said to the Wars and laugh evilly.

"Major, her name is Rin and I want to…" Konatsu say to Hyuuga and his face is all red, "Let me introduce myself my name is Rin" Rin said blushing. "Kona-chan, do you want to propose her?" Hyuuga asked him that made Konatsu and Rin blushed.

"Well, we have a little time and want to… um… about wedding proposal that's too much and too early!" they both say.

"If you like Kona-chan you must see these photos!" Hyuuga said when he takes an album that writes 'Kona-chan's secrets' and he smiles evilly to Konatsu.

"Wow! Is this Konatsu-kun? Photo one, description: I saw Konatsu accidently eat his one and only most hated food and that's veggies!" Rin said while she's reads the album and blushed.

"No! Not page 12! Don't look at it!" Konatsu said but Rin was already page 14. "Why? Because you're disturbed by Ayanami-san?" Rin said to him and he blushed totally red.

"But if you even proposed me I will always accept because someone broke my heart." Rin said "If you say so then, Rin would you marry me?" Konatsu said nervously and Hyuuga punch Konatsu's head "Kona-chan just relax~" Hyuuga said.

"I can't my heart is beating fast! Major help! Help me!" Konatsu said. "I won't let you marry Ri-chan!" someone said "This voice is Re-kun?" Rin said "And who is Re-kun?" Konatsu said.

"And you too! Who are you?" Rei said "My name is Konatsu Warren, Major Hyuuga's Begleiter!" Konatsu said to Rei "Hm…I see. And I am Rei Kagene, Prince Len Kagamine's Servant!" Rei said to Konatsu.

And then suddenly Kuroyuri's Wars was broken and letting Len go from there and run to Miku. But Kuroyuri and Haruse were protecting them.

"We won't let you go!" they said and letting a big ball of wars go to Len.

**A/N: and the next chapter will be lemon or the next one. So stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What? Because you're a witch! That doesn't mean that you could win!" Len said to Kuroyuri.

"Hm… and I'm not a witch I am a Warsfeil you idiot!" Kuroyuri said to Len and let the Wars go to Len and trap him inside but he slices it with his sword.

"Cih! Haruse! Konatsu! Hyuuga-sama! Let's do it!" Kuroyuri said and they combined their Wars and blew it to Len suddenly Rei was running and slice them with Len.

"My lord, are you okay?" Rei asked him "I'm fine, just a little hurt on my left hand." He answered. Miku saw them and run to them and say "L… Len don't be such a hero! You're hurt all over your body right?" but Len just stay silent.

"That's none of your business, Miku!" Len said to her. "None of my business? I am your precious… your precious…" Miku said and afraid to say 'precious person' Len just felt his tears dropping from his eyes to his cheeks slowly.

"But, you already have a fiancée and a prince." Len said running to the grass and lie down there.

"I never knew she was so hard to get now. I remember exactly when we were 10 years she was totally annoying and when she was 13 she was changed into a beautiful girl and now she was taken!" Len said to himself and Teito was already lying down beside him "So you liked her?" Teito ask the blond man.

"Yeah and why are you here?" he said while looking at Miku.

"Nothing, just why did you pick her? I know her since we were 5 or more." Teito said and surprised when Mikage was standing before him. "What are you talking, Teito?" Mikage ask him "Uh, nothing ask this boy!" Teito said hugging his Mikagon (A/N: this is a short name for Mikage Dragon)

Len was trying to get rid from Mikage who ask him everything that they talk but Len didn't want to answer it.

"Mikage! Let's go! Come here Mikagon!" Teito said to Mikage who was asking Len and Mikagon who is biting a flower.

"Ah! Teito! But I want to…" Mikage said before he finished it Teito disturbed him "Don't need I'll tell you later!" "Burunpya!" Mikagon said.

"Oi, kusogaki!" Frau said to Teito "I'm not kusogaki! And what is it?" Teito said.

"Hm… how about asking your fiancée rides a hawkzile? And you're the driver! I'm too lazy to drive and I'm not coming!" Frau said "Maybe? And I have never drive a hawkzile!" Teito said.

"Tiashe-sama, who are you talking to?" Miku said "Ti-a-she?" Teito said evilly "sorry Teito" Miku said. "Miku, do you want to ride a hawkzile?" Teito asked her "Hm, I don't know what it is but okay" Miku said to Teito.

And they ride a hawkzile. "Frau, about Teito-kun." Labrador said touching a flower on his hands. "Huh?" that's a word that Frau just can say.

"His face looked strange isn't it?" Castor said to Frau and Labrador and Labrador nodded "He looked strange when his eyes met with this boy named Len." He said to Frau and Castor.

"Yeah!" they reply. "Wohoo! YEAH! COOL!" Miku and Teito shouted while flying at the hawkzile. "The two…" Frau said while sweat dropping and putting one of his hands to his face.

"Uh? Teito-kun, he looks fun! And Labrador may I have the tea fill?" Castor said while fixing his glasses. "Yes, coming right now!" he said while filling Castor's tea cup.

"Can she stay beside me? No!" Len talked with himself. "Konatsu-kun, Re-kun please don't fight" Rin said while confusing herself. "So? Do you like Ri-chan, Konatsu-san?" Rei ask him while smirked evilly "And you, Rei-san?" Konatsu ask him.

Rin who was panicked by Konatsu and Rei, they were fighting with swords and maybe Wars (A/N: if Rei was a Warsfeil he could give him an attack but if he's not he will defense it with his sword).

"Man! There's so many of them! What are they?" Rei talked to himself "That's Wars if you asked!" Konatsu said to him.

"Well, well, may I join Kona-chan?" Hyuuga said to him jumping at his back "Yeah, its okay for me!" Konatsu said to Hyuuga.

"Heaaa!" they said while combining Konatsu's canon and Hyuuga's attack.

"Kh! Too much making me dizzy? Well the answer is you lose" Rei said slowly and smiled evilly.

"Major, the 'plan' let me do it. Call Kuroyuri and the others, will you please?" Konatsu said while gathering all Black Hawks and combining their power into one and shoot it to Rei.

"_Hm, I love this situation. Re-kun please stays away from here."_ Rin said while putting something to her eyes.

"_Killer Wave"_ Rin said and blew something to them but they protect their selves.

"_Black Hawks, your lives will end soon" _she said pointing at Konatsu.

"Rin? What is it? Your voice is so weird!" Konatsu said to her.

"_Silence Konatsu Warren! You have nothing to do with this plan!" _Rin said and when they saw Rin's eyes she was totally black nothing more or even less.

"My bad, but Rin is out of control." Miku said holding Teito's Mikagon.

"Rin, Rei Kagene and Konatsu Warren, they are the precious persons of yours. Am I wrong?" Miku said while putting her hands to Rin's eyes and closing it slowly.

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry I do something out of control again" Rin said while crying and hugging Miku.

"Melt? How about I sing that?"Miku asked Rin "Um, no thanks" she answered her.

"_Yume Ni Ai Ni Kokoro Ni kimi no ashiato __sagasu __t__owa no hikari nokoshite_ _y__urugi no nai tsubasa de__ t__owa no ai o anata Ni__" _Miku singed the last part of Raggs Requiem.

"Miku," Len and Teito said together accidently and they didn't realize.

"Kagamine, Raggs, I'm sorry leave me alone" Miku said again.

"Kagamine?" Len said "Raggs?" Teito said.

Miku runs fast and accidently hugged Mikage.

"Ah, sorry and you are?" Miku ask the blond boy.

"I'm Mikage Celestine! Nice to meet you!" Mikage said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Miku Hatsune" Miku said bowing.

"Nee, Miku-chan do you ever felt your heart beating fast like mines when I saw you smiling?" he said slowly, nervously and blushing to the princess.

"Un, Mikage-kun when I saw you smiling and playing with Teito and anyway I didn't like Len or even Teito like that so I was looking at you all the time" Miku said and blushes so much.

"Why do you like m... m… me?" Mikage said while having a big blush.

"I'd want to know! Why did you liked M… m… me?" Miku ask.

"Cause" The both said together and accidently "You first, Mikage-kun" She said "because, whenever I saw you smile you were shining" he answered "Me too" she said.

"So, I mean um… e…to… eto… what should I say?" he said "Me too" she replied him.

"Your birthday, I'm 3rd March." He said "Mine is, 31st August" she said.

"My age is 15, and yours maybe you're older than me?" he asked 'shimatta! At this rate she will hate meeee!' he thought and scratching his hair.

"I'm 15, too (A/N: in here Miku is 15 and so the others except Black Hawks and the Bishops). And I don't know you would ask the same question!" Miku said

"So Miku, you like him?" Len said playing with the human Razette.

"Len, again and again you said that! How many times do I've to tell you? Seriously! Let's go Mikage-kun!" Miku shouted and she grabbed Mikage's hand and run to Castor and the others.

"So Miku-chan, how did you feel as a fairy princess? Boring, nee" Mikage said while making Mikagon into a ball.

"Un, Mikage-kun you too bored as a Military, nee" Miku asked him and fly to Mikagon with a flower and Mikagon eat it.

"Yeah! And who did you?" Mikage ask her when she fly, "I'm a fairy okay the princess one!" Miku said.

"Cool, Miku-nee will you teach me?" said a young girl with whitish blue hair and if you see her she looked like the child version of Miku.

"Yuki? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go with Sakura?" Miku said going down holding Mikagon.

"True, but Sakura-nee wants to come so I bring her here and we know your one and only favorite place…" Yuki Miku Hatsune said while holding Sakura Miku Hatsune's hand.

"I'm sorry Mi-neechan and now I screwed up this special day!" Sakura said "Sakura is it true? I didn't know you're such a worrier!" Miku said hugging Mikage and Mikagon tight.

"Demo, were together forever, nee?" Sakura said.

"Miku-chan, have some cute sisters, nee Kona-chan~" Hyuuga said "Major! Finish your work first!" Konatsu said pushing him to an old table the garden have.

"Nee, oniichan are you oneechan's boyfriend?" Sakura asked and smirked.

"No, of course I'm not! I'm just her friend" Mikage said nervously.

"Sakura! No more talking your making him dizzy" Miku said to Sakura.

"Sorry, Miku-nee" Sakura said letting go Mikage's hand and run to Yuki.

"Your sisters?" Mikage said scratching his hair with lips curving into a smile.

"Oh, them? They are just my cousin, they're just playing here" Miku said going inside the castle with Mikage.

"WHOA! Huge! Ah, sorry Miku-chan!" Mikage said to her smiling. 'AAAA! BAKA! Why did I say that now she will really hate me!' he thought.

"Hey, Mikage-kun do you want to see the catour?" Miku said to him "Catour?" he said nervously "yup it's Castle Tour" she nodded. 'Cute' he thought.

He looked up the sky, it's full with dragons flying in the air. "Is that dragons? Really? I didn't know they were exist before!" he said surprised and happily.

"Teito bring one of them here, the dragon is female, and her name is Millea. He named it Millea because he believe that it is his mother's reincarnation." She said looking to the sky.

"Who's talking about the dragon/Millea?" two familiar voices said and one of them hugged her, and then whispered "don't ever leave me from your side again… please? I beg you…" he said sadly.

Miku knows this voice its Len, he always did this.

"Why should I?" she whispered back to him "hmm, so you think I am not serious?" he whispered again.

She looked back and saw her friend was beside Teito "Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg…" she said. "Miku-tan! I missed you so much!" she hugged her and smirked evilly at Miku's ear.

"Barsburg-sama, what do you mean?" She said and Len hugged her more tightly "don't talk to her, my sweet dear Miku" he whispered to her.

She nodded and hugged Len.

"I liked Len, but um, he is from another country… I don't want to leave him again! But my parents engaged me with Mikuo and changed it into Teito, then Mikage! He was nice to me I was thinking if he was my best friend what would we do? But now I have decided who I loved! I love Len…" she said smiled at Len.

They all saw her and him talking and fighting after what she said herself.

"Len-kun?" one of the palace maids with a silky pink hair said dropping her dust pan. (A/N: I don't what it is on English)

"You? No way!" he said pointing at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Len-kun, I missed you for months... no, for years" she said hugging him, "Luka? I don't know you worked here." He said "Nice, then you have a friend that you liked, Len! Then, maybe you will marry her" she said going to cry.

"Miku?" he asked looking at her she was crying 'Goodbye, Len and thank...you...' she thought before she black out and making everyone panic.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked when she saw herself slept in a bed with someone sitting beside the bed. "Uh, hmm... you waked up. Good morning, Miku" a boy said smiling happily.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at him and saw a mirror beside him, herself with a pink colored nightdress.  
"Did you forget me? I'm Megurine's brother, Luki Megurine, I thought we played a lot when we were kids" he said looking at her.

"Your name is Luki? Seriously, it's kind of familiar" she said sitting at the bed. "Luki, Mm... what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a half-human and half-fairy" he answered, "I have to go back, maybe the others were worried about me..." she said running into the door but Luki stop her.

His arms were wrapping around her waist, "Don't go," he said softly "Why?" she answered. "Don't leave me like before, when we were kids, you were leaving me behind with that boy" he said, his voice was like he's almost crying.

"Then, want to go with me? There're so many friends and I will never leave you again, I promise" she said holding his arms tight.

"Promise?" he asked her softly "Promise" she answered. When they opened the door Miku and Luki was apart. And she was waked up at her usual bed the same bed she used since kids.

"Morning, Mi-chan!" Rin said looking at her smiling and the others were waking up sleepy.

"Miku, thanks for the past few minutes ago" someone said hugging her like Luki did and it was, Luki himself.

"You're welcome Luki" she said hugging him back, Len was asleep at Rei's lap.

Rin and Rui were serving teas and breakfasts; everyone was so busy at Miku's huge room.

"Morning, mm..." Teito said yawning, sleepy with Ouka. "Morning, Miku-chan" Mikage said "Morning Mikage-kun, and all" she said starting to take her dress and going to her changing room and changed her teal and pink colored nightdress into a teal colored dress with pink frills on it.

She tied her hair into an elegant ponytail with her teal colored ribbon with pink lace on it, black character shoes (A/N: from ballet, the black one with a little high heel on it), and her usual gold crown/tiara.

"Mikuo, what is he doing now? Hmm, maybe searching leeks at other countries? He was in love with leeks like me" she said walking to the garden.

"Maybe I want some tea" she said to herself and called her friend Rin, to make a tea for her. "Mi-chan, today there is..." she said "Um, anything" she answered.  
"Okay" she said going to the royal kitchen. "May I join you?" Luki said "Sure, I like to talk with you" she answered "Hmm? Ask me anything, princess" he said sitting in front of her.

"Luka, she was Len's friend? And they loved each other?" she asked him "They were friends but about their relationship, I don't know very much" he said.

"Then... my life was hopeless, he liked her" she said starts sobbing like a baby, "Ssh... you're alright there's me, and your friends remember?" he said hugging her making her stop from crying "Um, there is" she said calming down.

"Very well then" he said getting back to his place, "Here's your tea, Mi-chan" she said giving two teacups and a teapot, "Want to drink together, milady?" he asked her "Sure, my lord" she said and they start to giggle each other.

Len saw them from behind the garden or plants 'since when she was close to Luka's brother?' he thought, "Ah, I forgot! I remember when you were a kid at your first flying training!" he said giggling with her.

He pours the tea at her teacup and himself and they drink it together, "Miku! Where are you?" he said starting running from the garden.

"Len?" she asked "Hmm? Where were you going?" he said pulling her arm until she was pulled and her face met his "You promised you won't leave me remember?" he said hugging her "I... don't want to but, he's searching for me" she said hugging him back.

"So, do you really understand my feeling? Leaved, alone for year's just me. And my little sister was working in the palace" he said wanted to cry "It is okay, it is okay, if you couldn't bear it I will cry with you" she said smiling.

"Miku?" the two princes from other kingdom said "Len, Teito!" she said letting go from Luki, his eyes darkening and he let go of her.

"Are you alright? You make me panic!" he said hugging her, opening his tied hair and tied his ribbon at her neck "Len?" she asked "This is a sign that you're mines no one will part us away" he said.

"So, I'm your pet?" she asked looking to his eyes "No, but if it's emergency you are my pet, my beautiful pet and I'm your master" he said.

All her face was red and she was happy because of Len and now she was Len's beloved pet, no one will ever lay a finger on her except for well, her master, Len.

And on the night, she goes to her room changing her clothes into a beautiful gown and she fixed her hair and ribbon at her neck, then she takes a mask for the masquerade, and she goes out from her room and saw Len ready at her door and giving him her hand they walked to the ballroom.

"Len, you're the only one who asked me for dance together, you know" she said giggling slowly "Of course I'm Len!" he said giggling too and they giggled.

The king starts to stand in the front of everyone and said "congratulations for my daughter, Miku and her fiancée, Teito" "But fairy king Miku liked someone else, he's Len and I liked someone else" Teito said holding Ouka's hand "Is that so, Miku?" her father asked "Yes, otousama I liked Len" she said holding Len's hand.

"Then congratulations for Miku and Len" he said and the others applause. "Now for the celebration the two pairs plus Mikuo and his partner, Rui will dance and now ladies and gentlemen let us dance" he said and Len bowed and Miku bowed too they danced together with beautiful music they danced into a circle.

And she was surprised suddenly Len gave her a teal colored diamond in a simple golden ring "Len? Is it for me?" she asked "yeah who else I would give an engagement ring to?" he said and slipped it at her ring finger.

"Would you marry me, milady?" he asked "I'd love to, milord" she said hugging him.

"Then I'll cherish you" he said kissing her hand "Len, let's dance!" she said holding Len's hand and they dance again until night.

"Len, um... about Luka, do you like her?" she asked her voice starts to break like she was going cry, "Um, about Luka, I'm just her childhood friend" he said "Is... is that so?" she asked him trying not to cry.

"D...don't... don't cry, please? If you cried it will be an attention from everyone, even your father" he said softly "B... but, you liked Luka, right?" she said slowly "No! Of course not! She's a friend, okay!" he said looking at Miku's face.

"So, may I have another dance with you, milady?" he asked her "Of course, milord" she said and they giggled.

Meanwhile...

"Luka, are you trying to look at him for hours?" Luki said crossing his hand at his chest "But, Len-kun! His dancing with the princess" she said, jealous

"Oh, look there's someone jealous here" he said annoyed "No I'm not!" she said "You're worried?" he asked "Yes" she answered trying to look at Len every time he goes.

"Len, it is fun isn't it?" she asked keep dancing into the rhythm "It is" he answered smiling. "Why do I have to dance with her even if I'd love to, but why did she shout?" Teito said annoyed by what Ouka command.

"But I felt sorry for you, Teito-kun" Athena said "Um, what? It is okay, Athena-san" he said remembered what Ouka said

**Flashback a few minutes ago**

"Why do I have to dance with you?" he asked "So what? You want to be with other person?" she said smirked evilly "No, not really" he said

"But, there's Athena-san who wants to dance with you, and now, GET OFF FROM HERE AND DANCE WITH HER!" she said

"O... okay" he said scared.

**End Flashback a few minutes ago**

"I see..." she said and suddenly Ouka was dancing with Mikage "Ouka?!" he said surprised "Oh, Ouka-chan looks pretty" she said smiling.

"Uh, wait a second, Athena-san" he said leaving her alone "Ah, it's alright Teito-kun" she giggled.

"Ouka, what're you doing?! With Mikage?" he asked "Dancing, of course! Because you're with Athena-san" she said annoyed "Yo! Teito" he said.

"Hey, Mikage" he said annoyed again "Okay I'll go back to be your partner" she said "Then, shall we?" he said "We shall" she said happily.

And the masquerade was over Miku don't know what to say to Len. "Um... I'm happy to be with you for one night but I guess it's over now so..." before she could finish her word he hugged her "So, leaving your fiancée alone? How could you?" he said "Then at my... my room?" she said blushing hardly.

"That's fine by me but if you don't want to I guess at the guest room?" he said letting her go "Um, it is fine by me to be at my room" she answered "Then let's go" he said and they run off to her room.

To Be Continued

A/N: The next chapter will be more like Romeo and Cinderella song so enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey, Miku are you serious?" he said coming in to her room "I'm fine remember? And Len, would you bother if I… I… tell you a secret?" she makes a hot tea for him. "What? Okay" he looked at her; she has long slender neck he thought.

"Are you a Dracula?" she asked hugged him putting her head on his chest and she can't hear his heartbeat "I am, Miku" he said coldly his expression is cold; he was attracted with her, wanting her blood.

"Len, why is your voice like that?" she looked at him terrified. "Give…me…blood, Miku…" he said pinning her into her bed "Len?!" she asked panic but it was too late he was already biting her neck she wasn't surprised but excited.

"It's delicious, Miku, you're a pure innocent girl aren't you?" he smiled letting go her neck then lick it. "Len, um, it tickles…" she hugged him "Well, Miku… there's something I want to tell you… about my country will soon destroy yours if we don't hurry told them about this" he said terrified.

"Is it true?" someone hurried opens the door, it was Teito. "Yeah, sooner the worsen" he said "If that's true, we are the same" he replied back "All of us, Teito, Len" Mikuo said panic.

"What do you mean, Mikuo, Len, Teito?" she asked "Not just us, Miku, yours too" they said. "Eh, eh?" she said "It's because of… throne isn't it?" he replied back "Well it's already late let's go" they said except for her and Len.

"Len, where are you sleeping…" she asked and yawned "Here" he murmured "Eh? What" she comes to the window "I'll be with you" he said "Okay then she changes her dress into a nightdress and slept.

"It's easy to fool a princess, isn't it, Rinto Kagamine" Len said smiling "Well, the future king is here, you saw me didn't you biting her neck, feast her blood" he laughed bitterly.

"What did you do to her, Rinto?!" he punched his face "I didn't do anything" he said bitterly. "Len… two of them…" she said half-asleep at her bed "Miku, soon you'll see things in my way" he kissed her earlobe. "How dare you" he looked at him.

"Len, this world will soon ends because of me isn't it?" he smirked evilly "She's a fairy and you are?" he continued and made Le mad "Go away!" he said "Okay, see you, brother" he said "Such a troublesome twin" he closed his face with his hand.

(A/N: So now we are at Miku and Len's past, her before life I put some akb0048 in here)

"Michan, Michan, wake up" someone said her hair is light brown she murmured "Rin?" "Are you still half-asleep" she replied and Miku woke up "T…Tomomi" she let a name slip out of her mouth.

"Hey, you scared me! I thought you were dead" she said "Where am I?" she asked "At my room and let me take a kimono for you, I have two kimonos pick one here" she smiled then takes two kimonos "Light pink and teal kimono or… formal kimono… nee, Tomomi… I'm serious I don't know what to pick" she said confused.

"I can pick one for you, the formal one. Because there's someone you must meet" she smiled once more "Who?" she asked excited "'that person', the one you saw on London" she put her finger on the light kimono and put it back.

"He came back?" she asked "Yeah" she answered then Tomomi helps her wear the kimono and goes to the hall "Len?!" she said "Yo, Miku-chan!" he replied holding his stick. "L…long times no see" she smiled "Cute as always Miku-chan" he kissed her forehead "Ara, Ara, Mamoru-kun is here too" she smiled.

"Tomomi, I'm home" he said smiling "Anata, (A/N: Anata is for dear at Japan) welcome home" she hugged him "My name is Len nice to meet you, Mamoru-san" he bowed "Len, nice to meet you too" he smiled "Mamoru-kun, it's been years!" she waved her hand to him.

"Michan you can go home now when someone is picking up you" Tomomi pushed her to Len's chest "What Tomomi!" she blushed "Well, you can keep the kimono, bye" Tomomi smiled then waved her hand at her.

(A/N: end of the past or before life)

"Len, good mor-" before she could finish her words he hugged her "Rinto… did he hurt you… should I call the doctor?" he said in panic. "No, I'm not hurt at all, and who's Rinto?" she asked suddenly "My twin brother, the one who bite your neck" he answered then, kissed her neck the one that Rinto bite.

"That's not… you?" she was terrified "Well now it is" he bites her neck and suddenly she felt something inside her mind, the word _Len_.

And when they turn off the lamp a moan was heard.

The next morning Miku was off to her changing room but someone pulls her into the bed again that person hold her waist tightly. "Off somewhere?" he asked "Len, let me go!" she said.

"Where are you going?" he whispered to her neck it tickles she thought "To the changing room… I want to change my dress" she whispered turning her head searching for his gaze.

She looked at him, she felt her hands hugging him and against her will she talked "I won't… go then…" she was surprised.

"Miku, Len, what are you guys doing?" Rinto watched them from the window. "Rinto?!" he was surprised. "Who is he?" she asked

"I am Kagamine Rinto, Len's twin brother also his rival for the throne, Miku-chan" he smiled "I don't know Len has a brother, it is cool though why did you hate him Len?" she smiled at Rinto who was sitting at her bed.

"Have fun, Miku-chan" he kissed her forehead; she blushed "R… Rinto-kun… what do you mean?" she blushed more as he kissed her cheeks "Don't hear him" Len said in jealousy.

"It'll be a long time…" she smiled.


End file.
